As Cozy As It's Gonna Get
by AForeverLove
Summary: There's an underlying message to her words. And it needed to be said. For both of them were clueless as to what it was. But it wouldn't be spoken. She didn't need a normal life anymore. She needed this one. She needed him. Brief one shot.


A very sleepy pink and yellow girl lay lounged across one of the TARDIS couches, her hair splayed out across one of the pillows in a tangled disarray, which she would never let anyone take a glance of. The soft _pitter, patter_, and _drip, drop_ of rain couldn't be heard from within the blue box, -which was rather a shame, considering Rose loved the sound of rain. Actually her favourite sound, it was. - but the atmosphere of a cloudy, wind framed day that seemed to be drifting throughout the interior of the ship, was evidence enough for Rose of the dreary weather patten… Well _that_ **and** The fact that The Doctor had checked the weather on planet 'gosbureeen' about an hour ago and had returned with a resolved expression, and a blunt and grim- "_It's raining_". For a good few moments, the blonde had cocked her eyebrows upwards in disbelief, a bit of a scoff falling from her lips as she brushed off his words, in which she replied with a- "_So?" _Since when had the weather ever been an issue for them? They'd cycled through torrential storms, and tornados of gummy bears before. (Planet Ferneo.)

But as it turned out, the brooding Time Lord had explained that the rain here was a type of substance humans shouldn't, and_ could not_ allow to touch their skin. It was a type of acidic poison that could melt upon skin contact— and according to The Doctor it only happened around once a year, and it should be all cleared up by tomorrow. With a heavy, playful sigh Rose had given in, slumping down onto the couch. _That had been two flippin' hours ago._ The blonde was successfully bored, and was slowly driving herself insane. She'd taken to counting how many stripes were on the couches linen when she felt the sudden presence of another person in the room. "Ya know, s'not nice to stare." She murmurs without tossing him a glance. A soft chuckle sounded through the silent room.

"Not starin' at _you_. Don't go about flattering yourself. I was just.. _thinkin'." _Twisting her head to the side now, the soft brown warmth of her eyes have settled on the leather-sheathed man, and after a few moments, she's brought herself back into a sitting position, and finds her free hand patting the spot beside her temptingly, and invitingly.

"Well come on then. Lemmie have a peak ov' what's inside tha' superior mind ov' yours." The blonde coaxes in her usual teasing voice, and the Time Lord- as usual - was far too weak to ignore the way her eyes shone so curiously. A bright light that he could hardly refuse. Heaving out a heavy sigh, The Doctor began his move from his position, before sitting down besides the oh so very stubborn girl.

"Alright, but don't go hurting yourself by tryin' to keep up, Rose Tyler. Don't wanna have ta'bring out the first-aid kit for the third time this week." He counters, which earns him a little scoff, and a roll of those honey-coloured optics he adored so much. "If you _must _know. I was just _thinkin_'… Well, look at you. It's been two hours- maybe even less? And you already seem ta'be bored out of that abnormally small, little mind of yours." A nudge aimed towards his arm, suddenly came directly from the source of an elbow attached to a small blonde after his words had finished, and he tosses her a taunting glower in return.

"D'ya just go round lookin' at me, just so you can think of new ways to insult me then? — What's your point?" A little smile has begun to quiver at the mans lips in response to the sheer bluntness of his Rose.

"Spent 19 years of your life on that planet, you did. Doing exactly _this. _Nothing. Lounging around like apes, going to work, eating, sleeping. And now— you can't even take two hours of it." He finally concludes. A different tone has swept over the pink and yellow girls demeanour now, and The Doctor suddenly finds those wide brown eyes settled on him, her gaze locking with his, honey on ocean blue, and then there's a silence dissolving throughout the room. Not an awkward one. But he was waiting for her to break it. Which she does, with nothing but a simple curve of those devilish lips of hers, a sly tongue peaking out from between her teeth.

"And you say _I'm _the daft one!" Shaking her head, the golden-haired girl pauses before letting her slender hand roam in search for the The Doctors, and when they met, her long fingers begin to slip into his, lacing together in a tight-knit. As natural as breathing. "I have one man to thank for tha'. A normal life ain't what I need anymore. Don't suppose I'll ever be able to sit still again. Not like tha' anyway. Not like _everyone else." _There's an underlying message to her words. And it needed to be said. For both of them were clueless as to what it was. But it wouldn't be spoken. She didn't need a normal life anymore. She needed this one. _She needed him_. With an amused smile, the Time Lord slowly began to sink back into the couch.

"Sitting still? Overrated. Rose Tyler, I'll make sure you're always running… Right _after_ the rain clears up." Grinning now, the blonde playfully falls back against his chest. A move she was rather hesitant about, but all she received was a quiet laugh, and a murmur of- "don't squash the superior organs." which Rose couldn't help but give another humorous roll of her eyes as her head nuzzles against the warmth of his torso, where she felt safe. Rose decided she rather liked the odd sound of his double heart-beat._ Much better_ than the sound of rain.


End file.
